High Schoolers
High Schoolers, known in some territories as High Scholars, is an upcoming 2021 American 3D adult computer-animated adventure teen comedy-drama film directed by the writing duo Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley and produced by Seth Rogen, Neal H. Moritz, and Evan Goldberg. It is produced by Point Grey Pictures and Original Film and distributed by Universal Pictures. It will be released on December 22, 2021. Reel FX will handle the animation for the characters while Universal Animation will do the background. Plot A 10th grader boy named David 'D.J' Myrick (Seth Rogen) gets up, and prepares himself for an special day to prepare for the Indians-Wildcats game. He grabs his breakfast and bids goodbye to his mom. He goes to the bus and the song plays. (Plot in progress) Cast *Seth Rogen as David Jones "D.J." Myrick, the main protagonist *Jennifer Lawrence as Stacie Aday, the deutagonist *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Collin Brady, Stacie's best friend and the tritagonist *Keith Ferguson as Kadarius "K.D." Wilson, the main antagonist who prefers K.D *Anna Kendrick as Mrs. April Clark, an teacher who was the first one who discovered K.D. locked them. *Kristen Wiig as Ashleigh Jefferys, D.J.'s girlfriend. Wiig also voiced Haley Grace Malone, the tetartagonist of the movie. *Edward Norton as Logan Wisdom; Alex Gomez (Alex is one of the antagonists.) *Jonah Hill as Lucas Craft *Zac Efron as Austin Smith; Aaron Duncan *Craig Robinson as Keenan Steele, an minor antagonist *Phil LaMarr as Asante Perkins *Bill Hader as Wesley Ledlow; Zachary Ledlow (Zac is one of the antagonists who is part of K.D's pack.) *Kate McKinnon as Morgan Brooke Bendall; Heather Adams. Morgan is one of the two pentagonists. *Anne Hathaway as Lagan Ann Fuller, an 11th grader and one of the tritagonist. She, along with Haley, are the most popular characters. *Jenny Slate as Haley Flanagan, an 11th grader and one of the tritagonists. She, along with Lagan, are the most popular characters. *Zoe Saldana as Clara Corona *Lara Jill Miller as Breanna Jefferys, Laeden Jefferys; Mrs. Whitney Swinney; Cheyenne; Jessica Newell *Grey DeLisle as Chloe Mercier; Aleia Kelsey; Alexis Marie Boyd; Audrianna Flanagan; Mrs. Kristie Walker *Nicole Oliver as Cassandra 'Angela' Juarez; Elisha Preston (Preston's one of the two pentagonists) *James Franco as Ethan Davis; Mr. Chris Corsbie *Ashleigh Ball as Jasmine Todd; Savannah Ledlow; Ariel Monroe *Shannon Chan-Kent as Baylee Hope King; Ariel Naylor *Conrad Vernon as Mr. Brian Dolan; Trey Davis (Davis's one of the antagonist.) *Danny McBride as A school bus driver *Genndy Tartakovsky as Trent Davis; Austin Smith (11th) (Austin's one of the antagonists) Home media The movie will be released on DVD and Blu-Ray on March 15, 2022. Special features included, deleted scenes, commentaries about the movie, behind the scenes and bloopers Rating The movie is rated R for pervasive language, sexual references, brief nudity and drug use. The movie is rated 15 in the UK and 14A in Canada. Variants *Universal Pictures - none *Original Film - Normal, but with the music. *Point Grey - The pencil desk closes, and school stuff (books, pencils,falls to the table and the floor Transcript High Schoolers/Transcript High Schoolers/TV Spots and Trailers Gallery HSTeaserposter.jpeg|Teaser poster HSTeaserposter2.jpeg|Teaser 2 HSGUR.png| Songs Original songs *Best Day Ever by The High Schoolers Cast *Best Day Ever (reprise) by The High Schoolers Cast (including Stacie, Lagan, Logan, Haley, Haley Malone, The Teachers and Caitlin) Songs heard in the film *Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit *In the End by Linkin Park *Hell Yeah by Midnight Red Trailer songs *Wiggle by Jason DeRulo ft. Snoop Dogg *Still Waiting by Sum 41 (TV Spots) Reception Critical response High Schoolers recieved positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes had the score of 78%. The site's critical consensus reads "Funny, sexy and heartwarming, Rogen does it again with the R-rated High Schoolers." On MetaCritic, it had a score of 80 of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". On CinemaScore, it was given an "B+". Box Office TV Series Main article: High Schoolers: The Chronicles of D.J and Friends Due to the film's critical and commercial success, Original Film and Walden Media announced that the movie will be adapted into a television series with Warner Bros. Animation developing the cartoon with Snipple Animation. The series will be created by Lauren Faust and Genndy Tartakovsky with Rogen and Goldberg executive producing. International Release *U.S.A (Dolby Theatre): November 25 until November 29, 2021 *U.S.A, Canada and Mexico: December 22, 2021 Promotions/Tie-Ins Theaterical release *Bud Light hosted a sweepstakes for the movie. *Red Robin promoted the movie by giving out the High Schoolers can coolers, as there are six to collect. In addition, a new burger, called The High School Burger, was introduced to promote the film, where it contained pepperjack cheese, bacon, onion rings, French fries, tomatoes, pickles, and lettuce in the burger. *Spencer's marketed the movie with free High Schoolers stuff, including apparel, headwear, posters and action figures. DVD Release More soon... Controversy Credits High Schoolers/Credits Sequel The sequel, High Schoolers: School Madness will be released on May 2024. Rogen was in talks to make Lagan and Haley the protagonists, but Elisha was confirmed to be the protagonist instead. Games An game, tiled High Schoolers: School Rush, will be developed for mobile devices. You have got to be 15 or older in order to play the game. An console game, titled High Schoolers: Haley's Bad Day, is released 7 months after the film release. It is confirmed to be set 3 months after the events of the film, and will have a Conker's Bad Fur Day-styled gameplay. Trivia *In the deleted scenes, girls that were in the background named Hannah Abernathy, Laila Teleja and Lyndsey Joiner talked, indicating that they were originally going to have a talking appearence in the film. *Despite not having the "strong crude sexual content", the film has sexual references. *''Samurai Jack'' makes a cameo as a poster in the auditorium room where Haley is hiding in. **Coincedentally, Samurai Jack was created by Genndy Tartakovsky, and he is one of the 3 directors of the film. *For some ways, the movie shares some similarities with the Sausage Party series, because: **Both are computer-animated (However, Nitrogen provides the animation for both the 2016 film, and it's 2019 sequel, while Reel FX provides the animation for this film.) **Both are produced by Point Grey **Both are rated R by the MPAA *Tim Miller was attracted to direct the movie, but due to his involvement with the Deadpool series, he left and was replaced by duo Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley. *On the teaser poster, the font was different, but it was changed into the High school-font, the same font as its logo. Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! (1/3) Not bad. (2/3) Horrible! (3/3) Category:Point Grey Pictures Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:R Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Mature Category:R-rated animated films Category:Dark Comedy Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Point Grey Studios Category:Original Film Category:Adult animation Category:Films with scores composed by Mark Mancina Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Black comedy Category:High Schoolers Category:Films with score composed by Alan Menken Category:R Rated Movies